Comment tuer un arrancar en dix leçons?
by ZabiZarbi
Summary: "Le guide du Shinigami : comment tuer un arrancar en dix leçons?", Grimmjow pensait que c'était le genre de lecture que Byakuya avait... Mais s'il avait tort ? Byakuya/Grimmjow
1. Débarquement ! Le Shinigami squatteur !

_**Chapitre 1 : Débarquement ! Le Shinigami squatteur ! **_

_Deux jours après la défaite d'Aizen..._

Les dernières traces du combat étant enfin effacées, la plupart des Shinigamis reprenaient une vie normale. L'hiver se faisait sentir, et tous avaient pansé leurs blessures. Rukia avait été envoyée une fois de plus en mission dans le monde réel. Sauf que cette fois, comme le Gotei 13 redoutait que les derniers Arrancars reviennent se venger, on avait voulu lui assigner une escorte particulière. Elle ne s'y était pas opposée, mais ce n'était pas n'importe qui, qui avait demandé à l'escorter... Ça aurait été un garde du Seireitei, ou l'un des Shinigamis comme Yumichika, Ikkaku, Kira ou Hisagi, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangée, mais il avait fallu que ce soit son très cher frère qui demanda à la surveiller. Bien sûr, cette fois non plus, elle ne s'y était pas opposée. Il aurait fallu qu'elle soit folle pour demander au grand Byakuya Kuchiki de … Rester sagement chez lui. Bien sûr, après être passés prendre des gigais chez Urahara, ils prirent la direction de chez Ichigo. En arrivant devant la clinique Kurosaki, Rukia toqua à la porte. Yuzu vint leur ouvrir.

En regardant dehors, elle s'écria :

-Rukia !

Et elle ajouta, en se tournant vers l'intérieur de la maison :

-Onii-san ! Karin ! Papa ! C'est Rukia !

Immédiatement, Isshin défonça la porte et serra la jeune fille dans ses bras.

-Rukia-chaaaaan ! Content de te voir ! Ça faisait un bail !

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux et aperçu la forme menaçante de Byakuya derrière elle, il se releva immédiatement et lâcha Rukia.

-Et... Heu... Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

-Nous cherchons Kurosaki Ichigo, répondit calmement Byakuya.

Le père les invita à entrer. Isshin se posta en bas de l'escalier.

-I-CHI-GOOOOOOOOOOO !

Un gros bruit se fit entendre au-dessus, avant qu'on entende une porte claquer :

-QU'ES'TU VEUX ?

-INVITEEEEEES !

Ichigo descendit les marches, et s'arrêta en bas en apercevant lesdits invités. Bien qu'il ne fut pas surpris par la présence de Rukia, il l'était plus par celle de son frère.

-Byakuya ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis venu voir Rukia, en visite.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils puis, en apercevant le regard insistant du noble, il comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas parler devant sa famille. Il invita donc les deux dans sa chambre pour parler au calme.

-Alors, qu'est—ce que vous faites là ?

Ce fut Rukia qui lui répondit :

-Pour moi, rien de nouveau. Juste une nouvelle mission de surveillance. Nii-sama m'accompagne au cas où de nouveaux Arrancars se feraient remarquer.

Ichigo acquiesça.

-Compris. Je suppose que tu dors chez Urahara-san, Byakuya ?

Rukia se mordit la lèvre inférieure, alors que Byakuya répondait :

-Non, je reste avec Rukia.

-Heu... Mais Rukia dort ici...

-Je sais.

-Tu comptes rester chez moi ? Et tu me demandes même pas ?

-Tu comptes me mettre à la porte ? Ironisa le noble en reprenant sa phrase.

Ichigo grimaça.

-Nan, nan... Je vais demander à mon père où est le matelas.

Alors qu'Ichigo sortait pour chercher son père, Byakuya se leva et inspecta la chambre.

-Rukia ?

-Oui, Nii-sama ?

-Où dors-tu, quand tu es ici ?

La question que Rukia redoutait était arrivée. Elle se doutait bien que son frère ne pensait pas qu'elle dormait avec Ichigo, mais s'il venait à apprendre qu'elle, membre de la famille Kuchiki, dormait dans le placard...

-Eh bien...

A ce moment, lui sauvant la mise, Ichigo revint avec un matelas. Il installa le lit, puis Yuzu les appela pour manger. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table de la cuisine, et à ce moment Isshin commença ce qu'Ichigo ne voulait surtout pas qu'il commence : poser des questions.

-Dites, heu... Vous, dit-il en interpellant Byakuya. Excusez-moi, mais on ne vous avais jamais vu, non ?

-En effet.

Un petit silence s'installa.

-Et donc... Vous êtes ? Insista le père. Rukia nous a dit qu'elle n'avait pas de famille proche...

Rukia baissa la tête. C'est vrai, elle avait dit ça pour que la famille d'Ichigo cesse de poser des questions à propos d'elle. Mais à présent que son frère était là, il risquait de mal le prendre.

-Je suis un cousin éloigné de Rukia.

-D'où est-ce que vous arrivez ?

Byakuya but son verre d'eau pour se donner le temps de donner une réponse fiable.

-Osaka.

-Vous n'avez pas l'accent...

-Papa ! Intervint Ichigo.

-Quoi ?

-Ce que tu fais là n'est pas très poli... Arrêtes de poser toutes ces questions.

-Excusez-moi, Kuchiki-san. Je vous dérange ?

Cette fois encore, Byakuya hésita. Il aurait aimé lui crier que oui, il le dérangeait, et que ça l'arrangerait s'il la fermait, mais ses bonnes manières reprirent le dessus avant que les mots ne sortent de sa bouche.

-Absolument pas.

Sans dire autre chose, il se leva et aida Karin et Yuzu à débarrasser la table. Rukia s'éclipsa rapidement pour aller se cacher dans le placard avant que son frère n'aille se coucher lui aussi. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il apprenne où elle dormait, cela assurait la mort d'Ichigo. Ces deux-là montèrent se coucher juste après. En entrant dans la chambre, Byakuya fit remarquer :

-Où est Rukia ?

Dans son placard, la jeune fille se blottit dans le coin, en essayant de ne faire aucun bruit.

-Heu...

Ichigo comprit vite pour quelles raisons il valait mieux pour lui ne pas dire la vérité.

-Elle dort dans la chambre de Karin.

Byakuya haussa un sourcil.

-Dans la chambre de Karin ? Répéta-t-il en posant la main sur la poignée du placard.

-O... Ouais.

Byakuya ouvrit le placard dans un grand geste théâtral. Rukia glapit lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Il lui jeta un regard, avant de se tourner vers Ichigo.

-Nii-sama...

-Kurosaki Ichigo... Je suppose que par galanterie, tu vas céder ton lit à Rukia ?

N'osant mettre sa vie en jeu, et vu l'aura maléfique qui tournoyait sombrement autour de Byakuya, il dit :

-Ouais... Bien sûr.

Rukia descendit doucement de son placard et s'assit sur le lit, alors que Byakuya s'asseyait sur le matelas, pour bien signifier à Ichigo qu'il ne dormirait pas dans un placard. Ichigo soupira, et grimpa tant bien que mal sur l'étagère. Sans attendre qu'il soit installé, Byakuya éteignit la lumière.

-Je le hais, murmura Ichigo dans son placard.

Dès le lendemain matin, une chose difficile s'imposa dans l'esprit de Byakuya. Rukia avait l'apparence d'une adolescente, elle n'avait donc pas de problème à être avec Ichigo, mais pour lui qui avait l'apparence d'un adulte, se faire passer pour un lycéen serait plus dur. Ichigo lui assura que la journée se passerait bien.

Il eut un peu de mal avec l'uniforme, mais ne voulut pas se plaindre. Par contre, il refusa de quitter ses Kenseikans, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rager le roux.

Arrivés au lycée, Ichigo et Rukia esquivèrent adroitement Keigo, qui se faufila alors dans le dos du noble, avant de dire :

-Oï !

Byakuya ne lui accorda pas un regard, se contentant de se placer à côté de sa sœur. L'étudiant en profita :

-Hé, Kuchiki-chan, c'est qui ?

-Je te prierais de t'adresser à elle autrement.

-Nii-sama, ce n'est rien.

-Nii-sama ? C'est ton frère ? Pourquoi il parle comme ça ? Pourquoi il me parle comme ça ? Et c'est quoi, dans tes cheveux ? Demanda-t-il en touchant les pièces en argent.

Rukia répondit à sa place.

-Laisse-le tranquille.

-Mais... Mais...

Les cours commencèrent. La journée se passa relativement bien, tant que l'on excluait l'omniprésence de Keigo, le choc de découvrir le capitaine de la sixième division au lycée qui causa une attaque cardiaque à Chad, Orihime et Ishida, ainsi que le fait que la prof d'Histoire avait flashé sur le pauvre Byakuya.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent tous les trois à la clinique Kurosaki, Byakuya était rompu. Lui qui avait l'habitude des longues journées de travail à sa division, de la paperasse et de la gestion de plusieurs centaines de Shinigamis, il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait être aussi fatigué d'une journée de cours. Lui, Rukia et Ichigo montèrent dès leur arrivée dans la chambre du rouquin pour faire les devoirs – là au moins, le noble n'eut pas de problème. Alors que l'heure du repas approchait, on entendit Yuzu crier. Immédiatement, les trois furent sur le pied de guerre. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers.

-Yuzu ! Cria Ichigo. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Onii-chan, je crois qu'on a un problème...

La petite fille était devant la porte d'entrée, ouverte, un homme appuyé sur les épaules. Un homme recouvert de sang. Ichigo se précipita pour l'aider, mais quand il prit le blessé dans ses bras pour le soulever, il vit son visage et ses cheveux. Il murmura :

-Putain... Grimmjow ?


	2. Un chat retombe toujours sur ses pattes

_**Chapitre 2 : Un chat retombe toujours sur ses pattes ! La preuve ! **_

-Putain... Grimmjow ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ichigo ? Demanda Rukia en surgissant derrière lui.

Il se tourna vers elle et son frère, l'Esapada toujours dans ses bras.

-C'est Grimmjow, Rukia !

-Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda la jeune fille en se tournant vers son frère.

Celui-ci ne réagit pas. Ce fut Ichigo qui finit par prendre une décision.

-Qu'importe ce qu'il fout là, on ne va pas le laisser crever comme ça.

Il remonta l'Arrancar sur le lit de sa chambre, sous le regard terrifié de ses petites sœurs.

-Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan, laissez-nous nous occuper de ça, leur dit Rukia en les renvoyant dans leurs chambres.

Elle s'appuya sur le matelas à côté de son ami :

-Je vais appeler Inoue, indiqua-t-il avant de sortir.

-Nii-sama !

Byakuya s'approcha de sa jeune sœur, et s'agenouilla à côté du lit. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer l'homme aux cheveux bleus, recouvert de sang. Il finit par déclarer :

-Il respire encore.

-J'espère qu'Orihime sera rapide...

-Il va mettre du sang partout sur ton lit.

-Nii-sama !

Il regarda sa sœur. Elle semblait choquée qu'il puisse dire quelque chose d'aussi sot dans un moment pareil. Avant qu'il n'ajoute quoi que ce soit, Ichigo fit irruption dans la pièce.

-Inoue arrive, mais elle risque de prendre du temps. Byakuya, tu peux rien faire ?

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Demanda-t-il, exaspéré.

-Bah, j'en sais rien, moi... Tu peux pas le soigner avec le Kidô ?

Byakuya fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas dans mes priorités de sauver la vie d'un ennemi.

-C'est pas un ennemi, s'il est venu demander de l'aide...

-Nii-sama, intervint Rukia, peut-être que s'il récupère, il pourra nous donner des renseignements sur les activités des autres Arrancars...

Le noble soupira, avant de se pencher sur ledit Arrancar. Il souleva lentement son haut, collé aux multiples blessures par le sang. L'Espada gémit douloureusement. Byakuya plaça sa main gauche au-dessus de lui, émettant une légère lueur bleutée.

-Je ne pourrais pas le guérir avec ça, indiqua-t-il calmement.

-Alors essaies au moins de le garder en vie jusqu'à ce qu'Inoue arrive.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Orihime débarquait chez les Kurosaki. Karin sortit de sa chambre pour voir ce qui se passait. Tout le monde s'affolait, entre Orihime qui s'évertuait à éviter la mort du Hollow, Byakuya qui râlait de ne pas réussir à trouver un nécessaire de premier soin dans une prétendue clinique, Rukia qui tentait vainement d'aider et Ichigo qui paniquait dans son coin, déplorant l'absence inexpliquée de son père. La jeune fille se rendit dans la chambre de sa cadette pour la rassurer.

Finalement, tard dans la nuit, l'état de Grimmjow se stabilisa. Inoue pu rentrer chez elle, et Ichigo et Rukia allèrent se reposer dans le salon. Byakuya se proposa pour surveiller l'Arrancar.

Alors qu'il écrivait le début de son rapport, qu'il enverrait dès que possible à la Soul Society, il sentit une main saisir son poignet. Sa première pensée fut « Putain » en voyant la grande trace d'encre sur le papier, du fait que sa main avait dératé. La deuxième fut « Merde » en voyant que Grimmjow le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus. Il réussit à retranscrire les deux pensées en une phrase, qu'il énonça clairement à l'intention de l'Arrancar :

-Lâche-moi.

L'intéressé n'obéit pas.

-Où est-ce que je suis ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

Byakuya se dégagea d'un vif mouvement du poignet, et l'ancien Espada grinça de douleur quand son bras valdingua contre la tête de lit.

-Chez Kurosaki Ichigo.

Grimmjow soupira.

-Alors, j'ai réussi...

-Quoi donc ?

Plutôt que de lui répondre, l'Arrancar gémit soudainement de douleur, avant de murmurer d'une voix brisée.

-Ichigo est là ?

-Je ne le préviendrais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que tu fais là.

-En quoi ça te regarde ? Et t'es qui, d'abord ?

Le noble le regarda froidement, avant de se décider à lui répondre.

-Kuchiki Byakuya, le frère de Rukia.

Les yeux de l'Arrancar se plissèrent. Ouais, il se souvenait de Rukia, la jeune Shinigami à qui il avait fait un joli trou dans le ventre...

-Que fais-tu ici ? Reprit Byakuya, imperturbable.

-Dès... Que j'ai pu... J'ai ouvert un Garganta pour venir.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Ce salopard de Nnoitra... Il m'a blessé... Dès que j'ai récupéré assez de force, j'ai ouvert un passage pour venir ici. Je savais qu'Ichigo me sauverait...

-Tu dois avoir honte, de venir quémander la pitié de ton ennemi.

-Ichigo n'est plus un ennemi.

Byakuya sourit intérieurement. Pour lui, le roux serait toujours le juste milieu entre l'ami et l'ennemi.

-J'ai pensé que ça lui ferait plaisir de me voir... Surtout si j'ai des infos sur les autres...

-En as-tu ?

-Nan... Dès que j'ai pu me relever un peu, j'ai utilisé le Garganta, alors j'en sais sûrement carrément moins que les Shinigamis.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils encore plus. Les paroles de Grimmjow n'étaient pas cohérentes, et il semblait s'embrouiller lui-même. Le capitaine soupira.

-Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens.

L'autre grogna pour toute réponse. L'homme se leva et descendit au salon. Rukia dormait, allongée sur le canapé, Ichigo assit dans le fauteuil, les yeux clos.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, murmura-t-il doucement pour ne pas réveiller sa sœur.

Comme le roux ne réagissait pas, Byakuya s'approcha, posa les mains sur ses épaules et le secoua vigoureusement. Avec un glapissement de surprise, il daigna enfin ouvrir les yeux.

-Mais t'es taré ou quoi ?

Byakuya plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Surpris, Ichigo ne réagit pas.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, si tu dors comme une souche. L'Arrancar veux te parler, expliqua-t-il en enlevant sa main.

-Hein ?

Ichigo se leva, et monta à sa chambre. Byakuya prit sa place dans le fauteuil et regarda sa jeune sœur dormir. Quand il la vit frissonner, il enleva sa veste (rappelons que ce n'est pas son haori, il est dans un gigai !), qui lui tenait chaud, et la posa sur les épaules de Rukia. Elle sourit doucement dans son sommeil. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ichigo redescendit et expliqua plus clairement à Byakuya les causes de la présence de Grimmjow à Karakura.

-Il savait que je ne le laisserais pas mourir, donc il s'est débrouillé pour venir. Il était prêt à nous dire tout ce qu'il savait sur Aizen, mais ce n'est plus vraiment utile, maintenant qu'il est mort. Mais en tant qu'ancien Espada, il sait quelques petites choses sur les mouvements des Arrancars.

Ichigo expliqua les détails à Byakuya, qui les retint pour les noter dans son rapport.

-Sais-tu ce qu'il compte faire à présent ?

-Il m'a demandé s'il pouvait rester... Il ne sait pas où aller, et je ne peux pas le coller dans les pattes d'Urahara. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait rester ici. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit encore un ennemi.

-Ça reste un Hollow, indiqua Byakuya.

-Je sais... Mais quand même. Il n'était pas comme les autres Espadas, et s'il est venu jusqu'ici pour nous demander de l'aide...

-Ne baisse pas ta garde, Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Je sais !

Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, rompu par Byakuya :

-Je vais me coucher.

-Ou tu vas dormir ?

-Je vais descendre le matelas et me mettre dans le salon.

-Heu, Byakuya...

Le noble le regarda.

-Ça t'ennuierait de rester dormir là-haut ? Faut surveiller Grimmjow, et moi je reste là pour veiller sur Rukia...

-Ne devrions-nous pas plutôt faire l'inverse ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire la baby-sitter pour Hollow.

-Je sais, mais Grimmjow...

Ichigo baissa la tête.

-Essaies de comprendre, Byakuya. Quand on s'est battu... C'est trop douloureux pour moi de rester avec lui. Pour l'instant, tout du moins.

Lui qui s'attendait à ce que le noble protestât, il fut surpris de la réponse.

-Je comprends. Je m'en occupe.

Sans rien ajouter, Byakuya remonta les escaliers. A vrai dire, il aurait préféré rester en bas à veiller sur sa sœur, mais il comprenait la réticence d'Ichigo. Il retourna dans la chambre et commença par changer ses propres draps, tâchés eux aussi de sang. Il n'accorda pas un regard à l'Arrancar qui semblait dormir. Lorsque son matelas fut propre, il s'assit simplement dessus. L'aube n'était pas loin, et il n'avait pas l'intention de dormir à côté d'un Espada.


	3. le traintrain quotidien sera en retard!

_**Chapitre 3 : le train-train quotidien sera en retard !**_

Lorsque le soleil se leva, seul Byakuya était encore debout. Ichigo s'était endormi en bas, dans le fauteuil, Rukia avait finit la nuit sur le canapé, quant à Grimmjow...

L'Arrancar se réveilla très tôt. L'aube n'était pas encore là, et ne le serait pas avant un moment (rappelez-vous, nous sommes en hiver). Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond. Il mit un moment à se rappeler ce qu'il faisait là. Il tourna lentement la tête vers la gauche, et regarda l'homme qui le fixait lui aussi. Ses cheveux noirs étaient retenus par des Kenseikans, symboles de la très haute noblesse, ses yeux sombres et son regard hautain, sa peau blanche... « Il est plutôt mignon » pensa l'Arrancar en essayant de se relever. La douleur lui coupa le souffle, néanmoins, Byakuya ne fit pas un geste pour l'en empêcher. Lorsque Grimmjow put enfin reprendre sa respiration, il se tourna tant bien que mal vers l'autre homme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est pas chez Ichigo ?

-La plupart des gens qui ont reçu un minimum d'éducation disent « bonjour » avant d'agresser les autres.

Grimmjow grogna pour toute réponse.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Grimmjow récupéra rapidement. Il semblerait que les séquelles de son combat contre Ichigo, ainsi que la libération de son Zanpakutô, lui aient causés beaucoup de blessures sur le niveau spirituel, réduisant de beaucoup sa puissance. De ce fait, tout le monde cessa de s'inquiéter du fait d'une possible attaque de sa part : Ichigo, Rukia et Byakuya étaient tous plus que suffisamment puissants pour le battre si jamais il attaquait.

La routine s'installa rapidement. Byakuya restait à la maison, pour s'occuper de Grimmjow - surtout qu'il ne voulait pas retourner en cours, une journée avec Keigo et une prof d'Histoire amoureuse lui avait amplement suffit – tandis qu'Ichigo et Rukia allaient au lycée. Karin et Yuzu ne posèrent pas de question, pas plus qu'Isshin, au sujet de la présence de Byakuya et Grimmjow.

Un matin, alors que Grimmjow dormait, Byakuya se leva et prit une serviette dans le placard. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, Grimmjow l'interpella :

-Tu vas où ?

-Prendre ma douche, répondit-il sans se retourner.

-Je viens.

L'Arrancar se leva tant bien que mal et s'appuya en chancelant contre le mur. Byakuya se retourna, surpris.

-Q... Quoi ? C'est hors de question !

-Hoo, du calme ! Je reste derrière le paravent, je veux juste discuter un peu !

Byakuya sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui, sans rien dire; mais lorsque Grimmjow posa la main sur la poignée, il reçut une décharge. « L'enfoiré... Il a mit une barrière » pensa-t-il.

Byakuya, outré, posa sa main sur la porte dès qu'elle fut fermée et y posa une barrière de faible niveau pour empêcher l'Arrancar de passer. Non mais, venir dans la salle de bain alors qu'il prenait sa douche ? Byakuya en vint à se dire que son combat avec Ichigo devait lui avoir laissé un sacré coup sur la tête.

Dans la salle de bain, il commença à faire couler l'eau. Pendant ce temps, il tira le paravent devant la douche et se déshabilla. Il se plaça sous le jet, et ne pu retenir un glapissement en se brûlant. Comment Kurosaki pouvait-il prendre des douches aussi chaudes ? Il régla la température de sorte que l'eau soit glaciale, alors seulement il commença à se laver. Soudain, il sursauta : il venait d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir.

-Oi !

Byakuya se raidit. Comment Grimmjow avait-il fait pour venir ?

-Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir m'enfermer dans une barrière aussi faible ? Lança ironiquement l'Arrancar.

-Comment as-tu... ?

-C'est simple, je ne suis pas aussi faible que vous le croyez tous.

Byakuya jura dans ses dents -chose rare chez lui.

-Sors d'ici tout de suite !

-Fais-moi sortir, si tu veux... Continua-t-il à se moquer.

Évidemment, Byakuya ne pouvait pas... Ses vêtements et sa serviette étaient posés sur le lavabo, et pour aller les chercher ou faire dégager l'Arrancar, il fallait qu'il passe devant lui... Mais en étant nu comme un ver, c'était hors-de-question.

-Enfoiré... Sors d'ici !

-Je suis juste venu discuter.

Byakuya fut obligé de capituler.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Quand j'étais dans le Hueco Mundo, j'ai senti pas mal de pressions spirituelles puissantes... En faisais-tu partie ?

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Je veux juste savoir.

-Si c'est pour savoir ça, tu pouvais attendre que j'ai fini ma douche.

-Je veux savoir... Maintenant.

Le noble lui jeta un regard par-dessus le rideau de douche.

-Quelle impatience... Et quelle impertinence. Crois-tu que je vais te répondre ?

-En gros, ça veut dire que tu étais là, toi aussi...

-Évidemment.

-Qui as-tu combattu ?

-Un imbécile.

Grimmjow se mit à rire.

-La plupart des gens là-bas sont des imbéciles !

-L'Espada numéro 7. Juste un peu moins puissant que toi, non ?

Grimmjow jura à son tour. «Juste un peu moins puissant... »

-Je suppose qu'il t'a dézingué !

Une tête noire et mouillée surgit du rideau de douche.

-Pour qui me prends-tu ?

-S'il était à peine moins puissant que moi, t'as pas pu...

-Le battre ?

-Ouais.

La tête en question disparu, remplacée par un bras. Une large cicatrice y courrait.

-Il ne m'a même pas touché.

-Tu te rends compte que c'est pas très logique... ? Tu me montres une cicatrice en disant que tu n'as pas été touché...

-Je sais.

Le bras retourna se cacher derrière le rideau de douche.

-Il ne m'a pas touché avec sa lame, mais il a réussi à contrôler mes mouvements grâce à un sceau. J'ai dû m'en débarrasser.

-Ouais... J'ai déjà entendu parler de ça. Comment t'as fait, pour te débarrasser de ce truc ?

-Il avait apposé son sceau sur ma jambe gauche, et ma main gauche. J'ai simplement coupé les nerfs reliés aux muscles pour qu'il ne puisse pas les contrôler. Ensuite, je l'ai tué.

-Comment ça « simplement coupé les nerfs » ? s'écria Grimmjow. On ne peut pas simplement couper son bras !

Byakuya soupira. L'Arrancar était tenace.

-J'ai suivi un entraînement quand j'étais jeune pour résister à la douleur.

-Qui t'as enseigné ces trucs ?

-Un démon.

L'Espada ne réussit pas à savoir s'il plaisantait ou pas, mais il préféra ne pas insister pour cette fois. L'image de Shiouhin Yoruichi s'imposa dans l'esprit de Byakuya, le faisait frissonner (sachez qu'il prend une douche glaciale, et il faut ça pour le faire frissonner).

-Tu en as pour longtemps ? Demanda candidement Grimmjow.

-Non, mais ça m'arrangerait si tu sortais.

-Pourquoi ?

Byakuya sentit une nouvelle fois la colère bouillonner en lui. Il avait l'impression d'être en face de Kurosaki. Comment pouvait-on être stupide à ce point ?

-J'aimerais pouvoir m'habiller.

Il profita de l'occasion pour ajouter :

-Tu devrais prendre une douche, toi aussi.

Il entendit l'homme rire doucement de l'autre côté du paravent. Soudainement, le rideau s'écarta. Les yeux de Byakuya s'ouvrirent de surprise lorsqu'il vit l'Arrancar, nu, enjamber le bord de la douche. Sans réfléchir, il attrapa la pomme de douche et le frappa avec. Grimmjow recula, glissa en arrière et tomba sur les fesses, tirant le rideau qui s'effondra sur lui. Immédiatement, Byakuya attrapa sa serviette et l'enroula sur sa taille.

-Non mais tu es malade ? S'écria-t-il en coupant l'eau.

Grimmjow passa la main sur sa tête, qu'il avait l'air de s'être cognée par terre/

-Mais c'est à moi de te poser la question ! Tu me dis de te rejoindre, et quand je le fais tu me frappes ! Mais t'as quoi dans la tête ?

-Quand t'ai-je dis d'entrer ? Je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'entrer !

Grimmjow et Byakuya haussaient le ton à chaque phrase.

-Tu viens de me le dire !

-J'ai dit qu'il fallait que tu prennes une douche ! Tu pues ! J'ai pas dit que tu devais la prendre avec moi !

Byakuya profita du fait qu'il était sorti de la douche, et malgré le shampoing dans ses cheveux, il attrapa l'ancien Espada par les épaules et le fit sortir de la salle de bain.

-Et restes dehors, c'est compris ? Je suis assez clair ? RESTES DEHOOOOORS !

-J'AI COMPRIS !

Byakuya claqua violemment la porte et retourna sous la douche. Grimmjow rentra dans la chambre, dégoûté. Il n'était même pas dix heures du matin, et Ichigo et Rukia ne rentreraient pas avant dix-huit heures.

Dégoûté ? Pourquoi, me direz-vous ? Parce qu'il avait laissé filer une chance de séduire Byakuya. A vrai dire, il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser, depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, allongé dans ce lit, tout près de Byakuya. « J'aurais d'autres occasions... J'y arriverai » se promit-il, alors qu'il entendait l'eau couler à côté. Lui qui avait toujours trouvé son bonheur dans le combat, et uniquement dans le combat, il découvrait quelque chose de nouveau. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était, mais il n'avait qu'une certitude : il voulait cet homme pour lui seul. Il se sentait prêt à tuer n'importe qui s'approcherait de lui.


	4. Roméo et Juliette

_**Chapitre 4 : Roméo et Juliette**_

Quelques minutes plus tard, Byakuya sortit de la salle de bain, lavé et habillé. Il passa devant la porte de la chambre, ouverte, sans même jeter un regard au pauvre Grimmjow qui n'attendait que ça, et descendit les escaliers. Après une hésitation, l'Arrancar descendit lui aussi. C'est vrai, il ne savait pas ce qu'était réellement ce sentiment, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'approcher de Byakuya tant qu'il ne s'y prendrait pas mieux. « Le séduire, avant tout ».

Le noble était assis dans le fauteuil, en train de lire. Grimmjow s'approcha et se penche par-dessus son épaule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Byakuya lui jeta un regard noir, avant de montrer la couverture du livre. « Shakespeare ». Il fut soulagé. Il se serait presque attendu à quelque chose du genre « Le Guide du Shinigami : Comment tuer un Arrancar en dix leçons ? ».

-C'est un auteur anglais.

-Connais pas.

-Moi non plus, mais d'après Rukia, c'est très populaire, ici.

Grimmjow grimaça en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir. Byakuya se décala pour ne pas être en contact avec lui. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, il posait le livre sur la table et se levait.

-Qu'es-ce que tu voudras pour manger, ce midi ?

-Il est à peine dix heures... C'est pas un peu tôt ?

-Oui, c'est vrai.

Et Byakuya remonta. « Il m'évite » comprit Grimmjow. Mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature de rester les bras croisés dans ce genre de situation, alors il décida d'aller s'expliquer. Il suivit le noble et entra dans la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, attaqua-t-il en plongeant directement dans le vif du sujet. J'ai déjà vu des hommes nus, je te rappelle que j'en suis un !

-Tes particularités anatomiques ne m'intéressent nullement. Je protège ma vie privée, c'est tout.

-Ta vie privée ?

Byakuya haussa les épaules. Il était assis sur son matelas, les mains sur les genoux.

-Tu fais quoi ? Persista l'Arrancar.

-Rien du tout.

Grimmjow fit la grimace. Il faillit lui dire « Je peux participer ? » mais il ne voulait pas que Byakuya croit qu'il se moquait de lui.

-Bon, je vais descendre dans ce cas...

Le noble ne répondit rien. Grimmjow descendit dans le salon et s'occupa tant bien que mal jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Vers midi et demi, il commença à batailler pour préparer quelque chose à manger (Et oui... Quand on vient du Hueco Mundo, apprendre à se servir d'une plaque de cuisson, c'est pas facile...). Il réussit finalement à faire brûler deux steaks et à faire une salade avec des tomates. Il posa le tout sur la table, avant d'appeler Byakuya.

-Hé ! Kuchiki, à table !

Surpris qu'il ait fait à manger, l'autre descendit.

-Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas très faim, murmura-t-il à mi-voix.

Bien que déçu, Grimmjow se contenta de dire :

-C'est pas grave...

Néanmoins, Byakuya fit l'effort de manger tout ce qui lui avait été servi. Il ne fit aucune remarque quant à la très mauvaise cuisson de la viande.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Byakuya aida Grimmjow à débarrasser la table, avant de retourner dans le salon et de reprendre son livre.

Grimmjow le trouva terriblement mignon, comme ça, plongé dans son livre. Sans réfléchir, il vint se placer derrière lui et se pencha, comme pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Byakuya ne dit rien. Prit d'un élan de confiance, Grimmjow se pencha encore et déposa un baiser dans le cou de Byakuya, qui sursauta et se tourna vers lui, tout en reculant soigneusement dans le canapé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ce se voit, non ?

Bien sûr, Grimmjow était un peu déçu qu'il se soit reculé, mais il restait néanmoins content qu'il n'ai pas réagi plus mal il aurait pu le frapper ou se mettre à crier. Mais il se contentait de le regarder, juste surpris. Grimmjow se releva doucement, fit le tour du canapé et s'assit près de lui. Byakuya se raidit mais ne s'éloigna pas. Lentement, l'Arrancar se pencha à nouveau et posa simplement la tête sur son épaule. A sa grande surprise, la seule réaction de Byakuya fut de replonger dans son livre, sans pour autant dégager son épaule. Grimmjow releva un peu la tête, et ses lèvers frôlèrent la mâchoire de l'autre.

-Ne vas pas trop loin, grogna celui-ci.

Ignorant l'avertissement, Grimmjow l'embrassa doucement, sur la mâchoire. Cette fois aussi, Byakuya se recula.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Je ne sais pas... chuchota l'Arrancar en baissant les yeux.

Byakuya fut touché de son attitude. Il se demanda pourquoi il ne s'énervait pas, pourquoi il ne tuait pas le Hollow immédiatement. « Le tuer ? ». Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. « Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, bon sang ? » se demanda-t-il avec angoisse. Il n'en était pas sûr, mais il commençait à croire que Grimmjow lui plaisait. Avec une hésitation, il se rapprocha un tout petit peu de lui sur le canapé, et baissa les yeux sur son livre. Grimmjow sourit et se ré-appuya sur son épaule. Ils restèrent comme ça longtemps, avant que du bruit se fasse entendre devant la maison. Ichigo et ses amis rentraient. Les deux hommes se séparèrent dans un même mouvement, et Grimmjow se leva pour accueillir le roux.

Rukia posa son sac de cours dans l'entrée et vint s'asseoir à côté de son frère. Celui-ci ne réagit pas. Ils restèrent comme ça. Rukia aurait aimé qu'il lui demande comment s'était passée sa journée... Quoi que. Non, en fait. Son frère était comme ça, et elle l'aimait pour ce qu'il était. Ichigo jeta son sac à côté de celui de son ami, salua Grimmjow et Byakuya, avant de remonter dans sa chambre. Il leur annonça que Yuzu et Karin serait absentes le week-end, qu'elles allaient chez des amies puis il remonta dans sa chambre. Soudain, une sonnerie aiguë se fit entendre. Tout le monde dans le salon sursauta. Rukia se releva et appela Ichigo.

-Ichigo ! On a des Hollows près du parc !

Le rouquin descendit les escaliers, déjà sous sa forme spirituelle. La jeune fille sortit une pilule de Mod Soul de sa poche et l'avala. Elle jeta un regard à son corps qui se levait doucement.

-Chappy, je te laisses t'occuper de mon corps.

-Oui, M'dame ! Répondit celle-ci.

Byakuya la regarda lui aussi.

-Faites attention, murmura-t-il.

Rukia sourit, avant de se précipiter dehors avec Ichigo. Byakuya soupira.

-On est quand même mieux quand on est au calme...

Hélas, ce prétendu calme ne dura pas, surtout à partir du moment où Chappy se mit à chanter en dansant dans la cuisine. Excédé, Byakuya remonta dans la chambre, alors que Grimmjow tentait désespérément de calmer l'âme modifiée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rukia et Ichigo étaient de retour. Byakuya redescendit lorsqu'il n'entendit plus les cris hystériques du corps de sa sœur à l'étage d'en-dessous.

-Je vais passer au magasin d'Urahara-san, annonça-t-il. Quelqu'un vient ?

Personne ne fit la remarque quand au « -san » que venait d'ajouter Byakuya. Malgré le fait qu'il avait failli – et de façon consciente, qui plus est – tuer sa sœur, c'était lui qui avait mit fin aux agissements d'Aizen, et il était l'une des rares personnes pour qui il employait un titre de respect.

Grimmjow se leva. Byakuya, suspicieux, le regarda. L'Arrancar haussa les épaules.

-J'ai envie de sortir un peu, et comme ça s'il y a un autre Hollow qui arrive et que ces-deux là doivent repartir, dit-il en désignant Ichigo et Rukia, je ne serais pas sans surveillance.

Ses arguments parurent convaincre le noble, qui lui fit signe de venir. Et il sortir, l'Arrancar sur ses talons. Soucieux, Ichigo demanda à Rukia :

-Tu sais pourquoi Grimmjow le colle tout le temps ?

-Aucune idée, répondit la jeune Shinigami.


	5. Se rendre utile ? Le chaton bleu

_**Chapitre 5 : Se rendre utile ? Le chaton bleu.**_

Grimmjow et Byakuya marchaient côte à côte dans la rue. Byakuya se fiait à sa mémoire pour se souvenir du chemin qu'il avait pris lorsqu'il était allé chercher son gigai, ce qui ne lui réussit pas, puisqu'il mit un bon bout de temps à trouver le bon itinéraire. Grimmjow aurait aimé profiter de ce moment où ils étaient seuls tous les deux, pour lui parler, mais étrangement il ne trouvait rien à dire et les mots se coinçaient dans sa gorge. Après quelques maladroites tentatives de conversations, il finit par jeter l'éponge.

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite ruelle. De l'autre côté de la cour poussiéreuse où se trouvait deux enfants, une petite bicoque se dressait, affichant sur une grande pancarte « Magasin Urahara ». Ils s'approchèrent des enfants.

-Excusez-moi, Urahara-san est-il là ? Demanda Byakuya.

Jinta regarda les nouveaux venus d'un œil suspicieux alors qu'Ururu s'inclinaient.

-Ouais, dit le garçon. Qui doit-on lui annoncer ?

-Kuchiki Byakuya.

Les yeux d'Ururu s'agrandirent.

-Je vais chercher le patron, annonça Jinta.

Et il rentra dans la boutique. Une minute plus tard, le petit leur faisait signe d'entrer. Byakuya et Grimmjow s'exécutèrent. Kisuke Urahara les attendait, tranquillement assit, dans son petit salon. Il invita les deux hommes à s'asseoir.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, Capitaine Kuchiki ? Énonça-t-il joyeusement.

Comment savait-il que Byakuya était capitaine ? Disons qu'il avait ses sources. Grimmjow sursauta. Alors comme ça il était capitaine ? Il fit une fois de plus la grimace.

-J'ai vu que vous aviez donné des pilules de Mod Soul à Rukia. Je me demandais s'il vous en restait.

-Heu... Je ne crois pas en avoir en stock ! Mais je peux vous en trouver. Il vous les faut pour quand ?

-Le plus tôt possible. Étant donné que je vis chez Kurosaki, j'aimerais au moins pouvoir me rendre utile.

-Bien, bien. Etoo... Et vous ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Grimmjow, qui était resté silencieux tout ce temps.

-Ça m'étonnerait qu'on me laisse participer, de toute façon. Je n'ai besoin de rien.

« Si... J'ai besoin de lui » pensa Grimmjow en jetant un coup d'œil à Byakuya.

-Okay ! Je vous aurais ça pour dans deux jours, ça vous va, Capitaine Kuchiki ?

-Oui, ça sera parfait.

Ils se levèrent, Byakuya remercia Urahara puis et Grimmjow quittèrent le magasin. Sur le chemin du retour, Grimmjow se décida à engager la conversation.

-Tu veux vraiment aider Ichigo ? Je ne pense pas qu'il ait de problèmes avec des Hollows de bas étage...

-Je le sais, mais si jamais d'autres Arrancars se pointent, je veux être prêt à aider.

Grimmjow acquiesça. Il se décida à entrer dans le sujet qui l'obsédait depuis le matin.

-Kuchiki...

-Mmmh ?

-Au sujet de ce matin... Dans la douche... Je suis désolé.

Byakuya s'arrêta de marcher, surpris. Il se tourna vers l'Arrancar qui marchait derrière lui. Grimmjow s'arrêta face à lui. _(Je viens de remarquer : un homme avec les cheveux turquoise et un masque blanc sur la joue, personne trouve ça bizarre, dans la rue ?)_

-Ce n'était rien, si tu m'as mal comprit...

-A vrai dire... C'est vrai que j'avais mal compris, mais c'était intentionnel. Enfin, d'une certaine façon.

Byakuya commença à se sentir nerveux. Le sentiment qu'il avait éprouvé quand Grimmjow l'avait « embrassé » sur la joue revenait à la charge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je ne sais pas... Je me sens bizarre quand je suis avec toi. Pas bizarre mal, mais bizarre bien...

L'autre haussa un sourcil. Ce n'était pas très correct comme phrase, mais il ne dit rien.

-Je crois que je comprends... A vrai dire, moi aussi je ressens quelque chose d'étrange.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, à ton avis ?

Byakuya baissa la tête. Grimmjow était tellement... Innocent. Lui qui n'avais jamais su que se battre, qui avait dû lutter toute sa vie, lui qui n'avait jamais reçu la moindre affection... Par contre, Byakuya, lui, savait ce que c'était, bien qu'il n'en soit pas sûr. Tout doucement, il releva la tête et regarda Grimmjow. L'Arrancar attendait qu'il dise quelque chose.

-Viens.

Surpris, l'Espada obéit. Le noble le mena dans une petite ruelle sombre, loin de l'agitation de la foule qui régnait dans la rue principale. Byakuya se tourna vers Grimmjow et attrapa sa manche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je vérifie.

Et, tout doucement, il tira l'Arrancar vers lui, le tenant toujours par le bras. Il leva la tête pour être bien en face de lui, et se rapprocha encore. Grimmjow sentait son souffle chaud sur sa peau. Toujours aussi doucement, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Surpris, Grimmjow se recula. Byakuya ne dit rien. Avec une hésitation, l'Arrancar finit pas s'avancer et embrassa réellement Byakuya. Le noble lui répondit, réticent lui aussi. Finalement, Byakuya lécha doucement la lèvre de Grimmjow, qui entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, l'autorisant à passer. Grimmjow passa ses mains derrière la tête de l'autre pour les poser sur sa nuque, pour approfondir leur baiser.

Finalement, Byakuya rompit le contact en s'éloignant de Grimmjow. Celui-ci le regarda, troublé.

-Qu'est-ce que... commença-t-il, mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge.

-Je crois que c'est clair... répondit le capitaine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas. On rentre.

Grimmjow acquiesça. Alors que Byakuya se retournait pour reprendre le chemin de la clinique Kurosaki, Grimmjow saisit ses mains et enfouit la tête dans son cou, appuyé sur son dos.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sentiment, Kuchiki ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens aussi bizarre ?

Byakuya dégagea ses mains tout doucement et se tourna vers lui. Il posa la main sur sa joue.

-Tu le sais.

-Tu veux dire... Que je t'aime ?

Byakuya pencha la tête sur le côté. Sa main descendit dans le cou de Grimmjow pour se poser sur son épaule.

-Mon pauvre... Tu n'as jamais pu connaître l'amour. Ça ne doit pas être facile d'être enfermé dans un monde de combat, tout le temps.

-Tu aimes quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il.

-Hé bien... Il y a différentes façons d'aimer les gens... J'aime Rukia parce qu'elle est ma sœur, j'aime aussi mes amis... Et je crois... Que je t'aime toi.

-Tu m'aimes comment ?

Byakuya haussa les épaules avec fatalisme.

-Comme ça.

Et il l'embrassa à nouveau, avec tendresse et douceur. Grimmjow se sentit bien, en sécurité. Suivant son instinct, il entoura ses bras autour de la taille de l'autre homme et cassa leur baiser pour enfouir à nouveau son visage dans son cou. Il sentit l'odeur de ses cheveux, si profonde et agréable qu'il ne put retenir un soupir de contentement.

-Kuchiki... murmura-t-il.

-Jusque quand vas-tu continuer à être aussi formel ?

-Byakuya...

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime.

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls. Byakuya avait l'impression que c'était un enfant, si fragile, si innocent... Il l'entoura lui aussi de ses bras. « Un chaton. Un chaton bleu » pensa-t-il avec humour.

-Moi aussi... Allez, viens, il est temps de rentrer.

Grimmjow fit une petite moue avant de se décoller de lui. Ils prirent tous les deux le chemin du retour. Une fois arrivés à la maison des Kurosaki, aucun des deux ne parla de ce qui s'était passé aux autres. Pas même à Rukia.


	6. La moquerie d'Ichigo, la proposition

_**Chapitre 6 : La moquerie d'Ichigo, la proposition de Grimmjow.**_

Le week-end fut long. Rukia et Ichigo étaient très souvent absents, tout comme Isshin qui partait toujours l'on savait trop où, et comme Karin et Yuzu n'étaient pas là, Grimmjow et Byakuya étaient souvent seuls.

Ce soir-là, c'était le cas. Urahara avait fait appeler Ichigo et Rukia, il semblait qu'il y ait un Hollow au reiatsu étrange et important qui se cachait en ville. Ils avaient l'air d'en avoir pour un moment. Byakuya était assis comme à son habitude dans le fauteuil, en train de lire. Malicieusement, Grimmjow se faufila derrière lui et déposa un rapide baisé sur son front. Byakuya sourit et leva la main pour toucher les cheveux bleus qui dépassaient au-dessus de sa propre tête. Il posa son livre et tourna la tête pour voir l'Arrancar. Ce dernier crapahuta pour passer par-dessus le dossier du canapé et s'effondra lourdement à côté du brun, avant de se blottir contre lui. Le sourire de Byakuya s'agrandit. Il releva son livre et recommença à lire.

Grimmjow l'embrassa doucement sur le ventre, à travers les vêtements. Il posa ses mains sur son torse, les fit remonter sur ses épaules, avant de les glisser sous sa veste, au niveau des clavicules. Byakuya reposa son livre sur la table basse.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu tôt ? Murmura-t-il à mi-voix.

Sans lui répondre, Grimmjow releva la tête et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Byakuya répondit à son baiser.

-Je … Commença l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

-Ce n'est pas facile.

-Je dois dire que j'ai un peu peur...

-C'est normal, la première fois.

-Tu veux bien être doux ?

-Bien sûr...

Byakuya se leva, prit Grimmjow dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à la chambre.

Urahara avait pris son temps pour leur expliquer les différences entre le reiatsu normal d'un Hollow et d'un Arrancar, pour finalement découvrir que la présence suspecte était une fausse alerte. Exténués, alors que la nuit se terminait, Ichigo et Rukia prirent le chemin du retour. Alors qu'ils franchissaient le pas de la porte, une sonnerie se fit entendre. Kisuke attrapa la manche du rouquin.

-Kurosaki-san ! Arrancar de bas niveau !

-Où ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

-Parking de l'hôpital.

-C'est chez son père, Ishida s'en occupera.

-Ishida-san et Yasutora-san sont absents.

-Rhaa...

-Ichigo, je te laisse t'en occuper, dit Rukia. Je suis crevée, je vais rentrer.

-Tu me lâches comme ça ?

Avec un grand sourire narquois, la jeune fille tourna les talons et s'élança en direction de la clinique, tandis qu'Ichigo prenait le chemin de l'hôpital Ishida. Urahara rentra dans son magasin, jetant au passage un coup d'œil sur le ciel étoilé. C'était une très belle nuit.

Lorsque Rukia arriva à la maison, il n'y avait pas un bruit. Pour ne pas réveiller les autres habitants de la maisonnée, elle monta l'escalier à pas de loups. Elle rentra doucement dans la chambre, et eut la surprise – et le choc – de voir Grimmjow dormir dans le même lit que son frère. Byakuya avait un bras passé autour de l'Arrancar, et son front était appuyé sur l'arrière de son épaule. Bien qu'une couverture cachât tout le bas de leur corps, ils paraissaient nus tous les deux. Rukia rougit profondément, avant de sortir sur la pointe des pieds. Elle se sentait bizarre, à la fois joyeuse et gênée. Son frère semblait avoir trouvé le bonheur... Dans les bras d'un Hollow... Bon. D'accord.

Elle prit sa couverture et s'installa sur le canapé.

Le lendemain matin, Byakuya alla prendre sa douche avant de descendre dans la cuisine, où il croisa Ichigo. Sans même le saluer, il prit un bol dans le placard et le remplit de lait. Alors qu'il s'asseyait face au roux, qui déjeunait lui aussi, Ichigo lança :

-D'après Rukia, t'as passé une nuit plutôt agitée...

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

-Alors ? C'est vrai ? T'as couché avec Grimmjow ? Rukia, me l'a dit !Et en plus, apparemment ta libido n'est pas en reste …Se moqua-t-il, narquoisement.

-Ça te pose un problème, peut-être ? Répliqua Byakuya avec mauvaise humeur.

-C'est que je n'y croyais pas trop ! Toi, le haut combien grand noble, te laissais aller toute une nuit, et avoir une telle libido… On vous a tellement entendu que …

Avant qu'il ait fini sa phrase, il se retrouva avec un bol de lait renversé sur la tête. Ichigo éclata de rire. Furieux, Byakuya se leva et sortit en claquant la porte. Il croisa Rukia dans le couloir. Il la salua d'un signe de tête.

-Nii-sama... Je lui ai dit de ne pas se moquer de toi...

-Kurosaki est un imbécile, tu n'y peux rien. Lança-t-il d'un ton las.

Il posa la main sur son épaule dans un geste affectueux, avant de commencer à monter les marches.

-Nii-sama, attendez !

Il se tourna vers sa sœur, attentif.

-Je... Je suis contente pour vous, Nii-sama.

Réaction pour le moins inattendue pour Rukia, son frère sourit.

-Merci, Rukia.

Elle baissa la tête et rentra dans la cuisine, et Byakuya put entendre la jeune fille crier sur son ami pour son manque de délicatesse, et ses remarques stupides.

Byakuya remonta rapidement dans la chambre. Il s'allongea à côté de Grimmjow, par-dessus la couverture, et déposa affectueusement un baiser sur sa joue. L'Arrancar ouvrit les yeux.

-Je ne savais pas où tu étais. Je me suis inquiété.

-J'ai pris ma douche et mon petit-déjeuner. Je te déconseille de descendre, pour l'instant.

-Pourquoi ?

Le brun se pencha au-dessus de son amour et ses mèches noires vinrent chatouiller son oreille.

-Kurosaki va se moquer de notre libido, comme il vient de le faire.

-Il se fout de toi ? Dit Grimmjow en se relevant soudainement, donnant au passage un coup de tête à Byakuya. Je vais le tuer !

-Laisse tomber, ce n'est qu'un abruti.

Il posa sa main sur le torse de Grimmjow pour le forcer à se rallonger.

-Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler, Byakuya.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-On pourrais... On pourrais partir d'ici, comme ça on aurait pas à subir les moqueries d'Ichigo sur nos ...

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller vivre chez Urahara-san. Il peut être encore plus collant que Kurosaki, à ce qu'on m'a dit.

-Nan, je ne parle pas de ça.

-Tu veux dire... Aller vivre ailleurs... Juste tous les deux ? Emménager ?

-Ouais.

Byakuya se releva. Grimmjow l'imita et entoura ses épaules de son bras.

-Je sais que c'est peut-être un peu précipité, mais...

Il s'arrêta en voyant les yeux de son amant, agrandis de surprise, vides d'expression. Le noble se leva soudainement, faisant chanceler l'Arrancar.

-Byakuya ?

Il ne répondit pas et quitta la pièce en silence. Lorsque Grimmjow descendit, habillé, il eut droit aux moqueries d'Ichigo, et dû être retenu par Rukia pour ne pas le frapper. Byakuya était sorti, et il ne rentra que tard dans la soirée.

Il n'adressa pas la parole à Grimmjow et monta directement se coucher. Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent ainsi, sans que l'un parle à l'autre. Le pauvre Arrancar sentit son cœur se serrer. Qu'avait-il encore fait de mal ?


	7. Pensées dans le ciel orageux

_**Épilogue : Pensées dans le ciel orageux, l'amour des chiens.**_

Au cours de cette nuit-là, tout le monde fut réveillé par un gros orage, totalement improbable en ce début d'hiver, qui éclata juste au-dessus de Karakura. Tout le monde descendit dans le salon, sauf Grimmjow, qui préféra rester dans la chambre.

Byakuya se posta à la fenêtre, observant les grands éclairs qui déchiraient le ciel comme des coups de couteau. A propos de couteau, il avait l'impression d'en avoir un dans le cœur. Il ne cessait de penser à la proposition de Grimmjow, et surtout à ce qu'il pouvait lui répondre. A vrai dire, il ne voulait rien de plus que ça, pouvoir vivre avec son chaton, l'aimer de tout son cœur et lui consacrer son existence. Il le savait, il l'aimais à ce point. Mais ses obligations en tant que capitaine et chef de la famille Kuchiki l'en empêchait, et il ne savais comment le dire à l'Arrancar. Il passa les mains sur son visage pour essayer de chasser ces tristes pensées, mais rien à faire. Il finit par abandonner et décida de dire clairement à Grimmjow pourquoi il devait refuser sa proposition. Sans un mot pour les autres, il monta les escaliers et entra dans la chambre.

Grimmjow était roulé en boule, contre la fenêtre, et regardait la pluie battante et l'orage avec une telle terreur dans le regard que Byakuya sentit monter en lui ce désir de le protéger. Le même qu'il avait ressenti quand il l'avais prit dans ses bras pour la première fois, dans la ruelle, près du magasin d'Urahara. Il voulait le protéger, le garder avec lui pour toujours.

Lentement, il s'approcha de lui et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. Grimmjow sursauta, mais s'y blottit immédiatement.

Byakuya... J'ai peur.

C'est la première fois que tu vois de l'orage ?

Tu sais, il n'y a pas d'eau dans le Hueco Mundo... Comment veux-tu que j'ai déjà vu de la pluie ou de l'orage ?

Tu ne risques rien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis là.

L'homme aux cheveux bleus se blottit plus encore dans les bras du brun.

Soudain, une idée passa dans la tête de Byakuya. Et si Grimmjow rentrait avec lui et Rukia au manoir ? La Soul Society et sa famille ne l'accepterais jamais... « J'ai déjà tellement enfreint les règles... » pensa-t-il avec calme. Il se pensa et appuya sa tête sur celle de l'Arrancar.

Grimmjow, je peux te poser une question ?

Oui ?

Est-ce que tu aimes les chiens ?

Ladite question prit l'Espada au dépourvu. Bien qu'il soit plutôt « félin », il adorait les chiens.

Ouais... J'aime bien. Pourquoi ?

Il y a des chiens au manoir.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Je te ramènes dans ma valise, voilà ce que je dis. Je ne peux pas rester dans le monde réel, alors tu vas venir à la Soul Society avec moi !

Grimmjow se tourna vers lui.

Tu es sérieux ?

Plus que sérieux ! S'écria Byakuya en le serrant contre lui.

Fou de joie, Grimmjow l'embrassa avec fougue. Enfin. Lui, l'ancien Espada au service d'Aizen, lui qui n'avait jamais fait que se battre, lui qui n'avais jamais aimé que le sang, il allait enfin trouver le bonheur.

Enfin.

Byakuya... On pourra adopter un chat aussi ?


End file.
